Magic Man
by ABC Girl
Summary: CSI:Miami Horatio deals with love.


Disclaimer: Me not profit, you no sue.  
  
Rating: G (Give it a chance.pure schmoop)  
  
Pairing: Well.you'll just have to read it.  
  
Archive: Is anybody archiving these? If so, just say so. I'll come visit.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my answer to my own challenge to use the line, "I'm magic," in a story. No smut ensues, but I'm a sucker for simple, sweet romance. Call this a ficlet.  
  
Feedback: If you please. Be gentle.  
  
*********  
  
The Magic Man (1/1)  
  
Horatio stood and watched her in rapt fascination. He knew she hated when he did it, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
He adored her with his whole heart and hoped she realized that fact. And he'd always known that she idolized him. But, no matter what, she'd never really know, could never fully understand the depth of his feelings for her. He'd made a promise to himself never to tell her all he had gone through to have her. She didn't need to hear all those details. They should just enjoy each other and their time together, for someday, it would be over. She would walk away from him and take a different path-one that would, he was sure, tear him apart. He knew it was only a matter of time. When she first burst into his life, he recognized two things instantly and simultaneously. First, he loved her immediately and without reservation or condition; and second, he would only have her for a time. She would pass through his life, leaving and indelible mark on his soul, and then move on to break another man's heart.  
  
She was a vision in white silk, satin and antique lace. Her luxurious think goldenrod-tinged hair hung loosely down her back and cascaded over her shoulders as she bent to adjust the garter circling her thigh.  
  
Her sparking blue eyes shown with traces of unshed tears just lingering on the tips of those long come-hither eyelashes.  
  
Her smile was warm and inviting; her happiness at this moment, apparent. Lord, how that smile could light up a room!  
  
Even dressed in all her finery, he recognized her absolute strength and formidability. Long flowing skirts that would put every other Southern Belle to shame and tiny satin ballerina slippers couldn't mask the Steel Magnolia spirit she harbored. Oh, but he was a lucky man. He thanked God every day for allowing him to have her in his life at all.  
  
They came together on the all-but-deserted dance floor. All eyes were drawn to them like magnets. They made such a striking couple that on- lookers were stunned at the sight. The pair glided gracefully across the floor, eyes only for each other. The world around them had faded from view. This moment was theirs alone and they took full advantage of these few minutes to be as one before the guest began to intrude on their private time.  
  
He held her gingerly and took special care not to step on the hem of her gown. She'd want to preserve it in pristine condition. Women are like that, he mused.  
  
The strains of the melody began to crescendo, signaling the soon-coming end to their waltz. She stepped away from him slowly and he chanced a look into her eyes. The absolute tenderness he saw there was his undoing. His breath hitched and his eyes stung. The tears came unbidden, but he made no attempt to stem the flow.  
  
"Come on, now," she whispered, "None of that. Today's a happy day."  
  
He smiled a watery grin and hugged her lightly to his chest. She left the dance floor to join a group of her girlfriends for one last round of "girl talk" before she joined the "married folks club."  
  
He was lost without her already. He'd held her only seconds before, but now he keenly felt her absence from his arms.  
  
Trying valiantly to recover from his bout of nostalgia, he bowed his head and took several deep, cleansing breaths to calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes to allow himself a few more seconds of reflection. When he opened his eyes again, Calleigh stood before him with a look somewhere between amazement and amused pity.  
  
"You knew this day was coming, Horatio," she sighed. "You've wanted this for so long and you moved Heaven and Hell to make it happen. You've made some of the best memories of your life today. Be happy, OK."  
  
"I'm trying, Cal. It's just hard, you know?" he stammers.  
  
"She worships you, Horatio. You'll never lose her," Calleigh states confidently.  
  
His bewildered look made Calleigh giggle out loud.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. I know you, sweetheart. I know you're afraid of what happens next. But, don't be. It's all good. No worries..remember?"  
  
He was glad he had Calleigh to lean on right now. She could always soothe his fears and calm his spirit. Now was no exception. He hugged her to himself and held her there just a shade longer than he should have.  
  
In the midst of their embrace, an ethereal voice chimed up, breaking the connection between Horatio and Calleigh. They each turned toward the bride, who, of her own accord, initiated a group hug.  
  
"Thanks so much for all this. I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful wedding day," she utters.  
  
"I'll love you forever and always. I can't believe you lasted this long without losing it. How'd you do it, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"I'm magic, Baby. I'm magic."  
  
***** 


End file.
